nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Holy War
The Third Holy War was a period of conflict between Year XXXX to Year XXXX which ended with the defeat of Heaven's Divide and the FRAGMENT Ouroboros. Characters and Factions One True Faith *Protestant Church **Laura Stuart - Head of Protestant Church **Razette Lighthalzen *Dawn of the Messiah **Ashgail Flere - Saint, Head of DotM, holds John's Pen. *Saint Church **Aunna Terrell *Heaven's Divide **Rives Fortel - Pariah of the Front Seat **Aura Ichadora - Tumult of the Right Seat **Lyra Dadessa - Ascendant of the Left Seat *SACRAMENT **Almira "Saint" Moon *Other **Leitos Zyklus - Holder of the Genesis Commandia, contracted to the SUPREME SUBJUGATOR ELAINDOS. **Tethys - A former heretic from Magelica, she is a Merr princess that uses Thaumaturgy to allow her to live and look like a human. She was originally assisting Heaven's Divide in obtaining Holy Relics, but changed her allegiance after witnessing Leitos' death at the hands of Innocantis. **Eve Stathurn - The heiress of the Stathurn Group within Sabbatholm. She discovers and unknowingly contracts with the Holy Orders. Her body is over 40% artificial, as she lost much of it during an accident in her childhood. Pillar Military *Noir **Alois Crowley **Kinnie Riddle *I.N.T.O. **Hanako Wezrick - Toy Box Security Chief *Knights of the Reliquary *D.I.S. **Lattice Aria *VERDICT **Sarah Wezrick **Gauche Cambel Neutral and Unknown Affiliation *The 12 Pillars *A.N.T.I. *Depth Heaven **Wolf Heinrich *MYTHIC **Kite Colart *MAPTOKEY **Sephirot Map - Easter Maxima **REIN - Nixie **[[]] = Exkaiser : *Heaven's Blade **Pomocnica Wladcy **Mimeru Furiderinde **Sham Alucard : *The Syndicate **Jack Vojack - > Gyurk **Marissa Vojack **Kukuri Ayase - M5 Poison Maiden. : *Element Clans **Black Clan ***Rumi Black **Flame Clan ***Shia Flame ***Lina Flame : *Grigori Clan **Demonas Grigori : *Ministry of Proper History *Other **Thanatos **Keith Walker **Nahaul Ventus **John Max **Alkaid Astellion **Ricky Mack **Lectro Volpi **Ashton Holcomb **Nath Amrita **John Smith THE GODDESS REMNANT *THE GODDESS *FRAGMENT **Magnasetia **Ouroboros **Rith *Cult of Liselotte **Liselotte Rhiannon Corvina **Rachel Averona *HERETIC **Freed *The Pope of Darkness **Innocantis the Heliocentric *Heaven's Divide **Pasten Fortrever - Summit of the Central Seat **Neuro Torren - Defender of the Back Seat Timeline *Imperial Year 9849 - **July 12 - Pasten Fortrever gains the title of Summit of the Central Seat and becomes the head of Heaven's Divide. *Imperial Year 9958 - **January 01 - Sarah Wezrick is found murdered in Central City, Carnelia. (Central City New Years Murder of 9958) *Imperial Year 9988 - **August 07 - August Pen Murders of 9988 in Lindon, Sabbatholm. **September 01 - Gauche Cambel discovers the Sephirot Map inside Lattice Aria's dreamworld, Lindon London. He activates the dormant Easter Maxima accidentally. *Imperial Year 9989 - **March 27 - Lattice Aria falls into a coma. *Imperial Year 9998 - **March 02 - Lattice Aria awakens from her coma. **August 17 - Tumult of the Right Seat arrives in Lindon, Sabbatholm, she attacks Lattice Aria and is stopped by the arrival of Ashgail Flere, beginning the Third Holy War. *Imperial Year 9999 - **October 31 - Jack Vojack is killed by Laura Stuart in Moriah, Cameo. *Imperial Year 10000 - **January 03 - Gyurk is found unconscious by Marissa Vojack. **January 12 - Jack Vojack attacks Pariah of the Front Seat in Moonhaven, Neutral Lands. Locations *Lindon, Sabbatholm *Central City, Carnelia *Moriah, Cameo *Moonhaven, Neutral Lands Terminology *Light Eraser - A type of Dark Matter that absorbs Light. Notes Category:Story Arc